Paw Prints in the Snow
by Flickering Fire
Summary: One Clan. One Leader. Many brave warriors... No StarClan? This is the story of PolarCan, a Clan forgotten by its ancestors. A Clan forgotten in the arctic, With little prey. They need to find StarClan. They're stuck in a frozen wasteland. But with so much happening, how will they come about that? It seems The Dark Forest is the only group who knows where they are...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Smokestar**.**" A young cat mewed to a large smokey-gray cat. "What are we going to do? StarClan had abandoned us!"

The large, smokey gray tom simply looked down at the younger cat. He looked rather calm and very confident. He was standing on the white edge of a huge cave, looking down at the group of cats. His dark blue eyes showed no emotions. Nothing. He stood tall and his long gray tail was wrapped neatly around his huge white paws. "PolarClan," He spoke in a deep voice. The tom wasn't sure how this would end. StarClan had abandoned them, even the cat who is closest to them told him that! However, the Clan need not to worry. They were going to find a way out of this - one way or another. Whether its traveling back to their normal home or building up several new Clans. But... Why do that? They were in the middle of the cold. In a forest that was usually always covered with ice and snow.

"StarClan had not abandoned us!" His voice rung out loud to them and echoed around the icy cave walls. "They will find us soon, I promise you all that!" How could he be so sure about that though? They hadn't heard from StarClan in so many moons!

Perhaps StarClan really had forgotten about them - forever. _No! It can't be true! It just can't! There has to be a way!_ The tom spoke to himself while the cats below him began chattering among themselves. Prey had gotten scarce and predators began to come out more. A strange new disease has entered the cats of the Clan's lives. They had no cure.

Smokestar could hear the panic raking up in the voices of his Clan. "SILENCE!" The tom yowled loudly, adding a loud growl to it at the end. "You will all stop worrying so much and continue to pray to StarClan and hope they find us!" He was getting angry with his Clanmates; which wasn't uncommon for him. How could Smokestar be so confident that StarClan was going to return to them? He _knew_ that StarClan had forgotten them. Why was he lying to the Clan? To protect them. He needed them to believe not to give up any hope. He needed them to pray and have high confidence. It wasn't like StarClan to abandon them... However, ever since PolarClan had been chased out of their original territory, StarClan had said nothing. They didn't even guide them to this wonderful and surprisingly warm cave.

_I'm afraid all hope has been lost,_ Smokestar wanted to tell his Clanmates but just simply dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

* * *

Bad? Good? Decent? Meh?


	2. PolarClan Allegiances

**leader**

**Smokestar**- Large smokey-gray tabby tom with unusual white stripes and dark blue eyes.

* * *

**deputy**

**Blackshadow**- Pitch black tom with white paws and a little dab of white on his chest, yellow eyes.

**medicine cat**

**Petalfall-** Small, cream-colored she-cat with cinnamon-brown swirls and minty-green eyes.

**warriors**

**Fallensky**- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly and ears, dark blue eyes.  
**Spiritfrost**- Pristine white she-cat with one single black patch over her dark green eyes.  
**Tigertooth**- Orange tabby tom with dark brown stripes and dark brown eyes.  
**Ivorywing- **Creamy white she-cat with three light brown specks under both soft green eyes.  
**Jaystone- **Solid blue-gray tom with a black tail-tip, paws and ear tips. Blue eyes.  
**Mudfall-** Muddy-brown tom with three white paws, a scar over his right eye and green eyes.  
**Silverfog**- Long furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Swiftstorm- **Snowy-white tom with gray streaks on his forehead and gray-blue eyes.

**apprentices**

**Sunpaw**- Ginger colored tom with light green eyes.  
**Blazepaw- **Solid white she-cat with a light orange patch over her right eye and an orange tabby tail. Green eyes.  
**Ripplepaw**- Blue-gray tom with several white markings that are tinged with gray. Bright blue eyes.  
**Viperpaw**- Solid black tom with striking green eyes.

**queens**

**Goldenthorn-** A long-furred golden-brown she-cat with dark brown markings. Amber eyes.  
_Mate- **Swiftstorm**_

**kits**

**Sablekit**- A dark golden-brown colored tom with amber eyes.  
_Mother-_ _**Goldenthorn. **Father**-**_**_ Swiftstorm_.**_  
_

**elders**

**Sootwhisker**- Large black tom, blind in both of his blue eyes.  
**Leafheart**- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with leafy-green eyes.


	3. (Ch 1) It's Not Just a Forest

First Chapter... First Fanfiction, really. Please read/review/HELPMEOUTPLEASE c:

* * *

**Chapter One **

_**It's Not Just a Forest...**_

* * *

Another typical day in the snow-filled area. The snow was gently falling from the sky, gently fluttering its way down to the cold ground. The air was crisp and cold and one could easily see their breath - it was just too cold. Soft crunches sounded from all living species in this strange and mysterious forest. A cold breeze filtered through a small makeshift den that sat in the roots of a tree and underground some. It had previously been a fox den, but there had been no signs of foxes lately. There hadn't even been scents of the foxes. Now inside the den laid a small she-cat dappled with snow that had found its way through these roots and into the den. Scents of several strange plants were inside this den. Perhaps the small she-cat had something planned for these strange... Plants? They were oddly colored and oddly shaped. They just lurked inside this den, filling the small hallow with aromas so sweet.

A cold, strong breeze was sent through this little hallow, sending a fresh coat of dusty-snow into the den and on to the light silvery-gray and white she-cat. She shivered as the snow sat on her soft fur, chilling her by the moment. Little movement was made by the she-cat as she just curled into a tight ball, trying to stay warm. Yet again another strong breeze made its way into the den sending more dusted-snow and the figure began to shift more, awaking. "S-stupid bre-breezes" She stuttered and shook the snow off her. As much as she wanted to be used to the cold, she wasn't. The cold got to her so easily and quick. She had never really enjoyed the cold and for that matter of fact, she doesn't enjoy living in it. Especially in a place like this! In the roots of a tree, seriously? Having nowhere to go but out into the exposed snow-covered forest with predators?! No!

This wasn't the place for a cat to live! Why was she even there? Well, she actually had no idea. She isn't forced to live there. The loner could live anywhere she wanted - even with twolegs. However, what fun would it be to live in a trapped space where you have to make dirt in a certain area? That was no life for a cat! The life of a cat should be free. To live in a free world! No matter how cold or warm it got, it was great. It was freedom. Sadly, more risk was being taken out here in this frozen wasteland! Little prey, predators, freezing to death. Then there was the threat from the wild cats.

Oh the Wild Cats. They were large hairy beast living in the snow together; hunting for one another and sharing dens, everything. It was so strange. At least they had each other for protection and warmth. Unlike Flurry, she had no one. Her parents had disappeared and her littermates, if she had any, also disappeared. She was all alone with nowhere to go. She had no destiny, just herself and her dreams. She hadn't seen many cats in the forest except for the wild ones, of course. Or crazy rogues who have a claim on this and that. Flurry was left alone to explore the forest all by her lonesome self. Perhaps one day, that will all change for the best. And she won't feel so lonely.

The small silvery-gray and white she-cat hoisted herself onto her paws and exited her makeshift den, freezing for a moment as she entered the cool crisp, surface. She closed her eyes and took a few seconds to bush out her long fur that she was so grateful to be born with. Her minty-green eyes closed as she took a deep breath, getting accumulated with the cool air. After standing there for a few seconds looking rather strange, she began to make her way through the forest. Behind her was a trail of paw prints in the snow.

It wasn't usual for the forest to be so quiet. Usually this forest was filled with lurking predators. It was just one of one those quiet days, Flurry assumed. _Not good._ She thought to herself. A quiet day in this forest meant little prey roaming the area. Hopefully, she will be lucky to find a couple nice pieces of prey, and hopefully a few plants that she will use. These plants... What were the uses for them? The she-cat had such precious knowledge of so many plants! But to what extent? And how would she learn more about these... Wondrous things? Flurry then scented the air, catching a strange but delicious smell. She knew that smell. It was a weasel! Her minty-green eyes lit up with hope as she lowered herself to the ground as far as she could before stalking toward the smell. In the distance, she could see the white-furred weasel digging into the snow in hopes to find food. Flurry neared the weasel, hoping it wouldn't see her or even hear her. When the weasel looked up and looked around, the she-cat froze several fox-lengths away from the little beast. She couldn't wait to get the savoring taste into her. Weasel was always her favorite. When the hopeless weasel went back to digging into the ground, all of Flurry's weight went into her haunches and she leaped. "All mine!" She purred in delight but was surprised when she felt nothing under her paws. Slowly she moved her paws and noticed she had missed the weasel! "Oh no!" She gasped in defeat. Glancing at the small prints of the weasels in the snow, she darted after it. This was going to be her piece of prey, no matter what. She caught up to the white-haired creature quickly and was readying herself to pounce on it. As she pounced, she burrowed into a something. It wasn't the weasel or a rock or a bush.

It was a wild cat.


	4. (Ch 2) The Wild Cats!

Wooo. Next chapter. please tell me what you think. ;-;

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_The Wild Cats_**

* * *

The young she-cat couldn't believe that she was about to witness her first wild cat. She was probably about to earn her first few scars as well. Flurry quickly scrambled back, kicking snow up as she did so. Her minty-green eyes grew wide with fear. What would this wild cat think of her? Would she think she was crazy for even daring to come on _their _land?! Would the cat attack her, yell at her?! She turned away, hoping to get away before the cat could say anything or do anything.

"Why you little—" The cat growled, raising its head to stare at her. "If you dare run, I will hunt you down." It's voice was deep and very serious.

Flurry gulped and glanced over her shoulder. She offered an embarrassing grin before turning tail and darting off. She was a swift she-cat and could outrun most cats. However, her legs could only take her so far before they begun to get tired! With little prey roaming the area, it was hard to get a healthy meal that would build her strength. A heavy breath escaped her as she came to a slow when the river comes into view. She was breathing hard just because she was trying to escape that cat that threatened her. Slowly, her breathing began to go back down to normal. Now, it was quiet again. The only thing she heard was the rushing water beside her in the river. Her gaze trailed to the river, hoping that the wild cat didn't follow her. What if it did?! What if the wild cat wanted to attack her?

The silvery-white, dappled she-cat began to listen closely to the other sounds surrounding her. A soft noise could be heard in the distance but it was nowhere near her. She let out another sigh of relief before turning around. She began to walk once more, staring at the ground in hopes to finding a trail of a prey. Hopefully not a single predator was out on this cold day.

"I GOT YOU!" A low growl sounded.

"Huh?" Flurry turned around and then let out a squeak in fear. She tried to turn and run, but her paws slipped in the snow which caused her to fall to her belly. Tons of weight landed on her and she could feel claws near her neck. The cat had her pinned down and had its claws near her neck. "GET OFF!" She hissed. Flurry began to wiggle under his weight. However, every time she did so the claws seemed to dig deeper into her neck. She didn't even bare to look at the cat who was most likely about to take her life away. Her eyes shut tight and she was stretching her neck, trying her best to get away from him. He was just too heavy!

"Why should I? You scared _my_ piece of prey away! You shouldn't even be on this territory," He growled lowly as he neared his face to hers.

The toms' face was so close to hers, she could almost smell his nasty breath. She lifted her muzzle a little, to get away from his fangs. With her face pressed hard against the snow and being pinned, it might not have been the best idea to even lift her head some more. She was only stretching out her neck more, exposing it to this tom. Fear began to overtake her as she could feel him dragging his sharp claws along her neck. Quickly, she twisted her body and unsheathed her claws. She then blindly swiped him across the face.

Surprised by the sudden swipe across his face, the tom staggered off the she-cat and growled. Now, he was really angry with her. First, she stole his prey and now she was going to attack him!

Flurry stared at him and narrowed her eyes some. Deep down, she was kind of scared. This was a _wild cat_ she was dealing with. Not some ordinary cat just roaming the world! But a _wild_ cat! He was raised in the cold and raised to fight off intruders like her. She couldn't fight off a wild cat that was taught how to fight and when to fight. She could hardly hunt and she expects to fight him?! Her fur bristled some and she could feel the cool breeze seep through her fur. It was cold – too cold to fight a measly tom cat.

"You think you're tough, kitty-kitty?" The tom taunted, his dark blue eyes burning into her.

"No! I-I mean yes! No! Maybe?!" Flurry responded, backing away from the dark gray-blue tom. He frightened her and he was so much bigger than her! Then again, to her it seemed so much bigger. She wasn't exactly the biggest but she's not the smallest she-cat in the world. A little above average.

The tom looked at her strangely. He tilted his head some and relaxed a bit. He then shook his head and then crouched down some; a low growling could be heard from him. "You need to leave the territory now!" He snarled with his teeth barred.

Flurry tried to take a little step back but the river was _right_ behind her. One little misstep and she could fall in! "P-Please stop coming near me," She begged, her eyes growing with fear. She glanced over her shoulder once more and gulped. "Please. I have not done any harm to you beasts!" With that said, she crouched down in fear.

"Beasts?" The tom repeated and a little chuckle was heard from him. "We're _beasts_ now? Are you kidding me?!" He laughed some more and shook his head. "We're just cats, like you pipsqueak." He muttered, glaring coldly at the she-cat.

"N-no! You do this and that and this and that!" Not only was Flurry scared but now she was nervous and a little embarrassed. When nervous, she tends to start saying awkward things and doing awkward things. Seeing the tom laugh a bit made her feel a little better. To her, laughing distracted the tom from what he was really doing. Perhaps she could slip away? No. He was already glaring at her now.

The toms' head lifted and he stared off into the distance. "Did you hear that?" He whispered sharply. He scented the air, trying to catch a scent of whatever was out there. The toms' tail quivered and his white whiskers twitched. Suddenly, his ears fell flat and the tom stared in the she-cats direction. "R-R-R-Run!" He stuttered before turning heel and taking off, kicking the snow up.

Flurry looked a little confused when he suddenly ran off. A grin appeared on her face! _Yes! No more crazy tom cat!_ She cheered to herself.

A deep, threatening growl sounded behind her from the other side of the river.

Slowly, Flurry turned around and her eyes grew wide. Her ears flattened against her head as the view of a huge, white fox came into view. Its amber eyes were fixed on the young cat and the fox looked quite hungry and skinny.. He licked his chops and then leaped across the small river.

"Oh my stars and skies!" The she-cat gasped and dashed off. She was kicking the snow up as soon as her back legs hit the snow. Here and there, she would slip but she regained her balance as best she could. She didn't know where she was going or how fast she was going but Flurry knew she was out of there. She needed to outrun the fox. The fox was keeping up his pace though. Flurry kept glancing over her shoulder and when her gaze rested on that narrow fox-muzzle, she knew she had to pick up the pace. She was still weak and couldn't move very fast. Her legs couldn't carry her for too long and she began to slow. She just didn't have the strength! She began to slow down, not being able to keep an even pace. Oh what was going to become of the poor silvery-white she-cat?!

The fox was nearing on her fast and she couldn't do anything about it. _Brace yourself for a fight, Flurry!_ She thought to herself. If she couldn't keep running, how did she expect to fight a fox?!

"There! There it is!" A voice shouted. "Look! There's Ripplepaw too! What's wrong with him? He looks injured! SMOKESTAR! Hurry up!"

Flurry ignored the voices and dashed past three large cats. She didn't even have time to look at them. All she did was dash past them, kicking up snow and leading the fox straight to them. It wasn't her time to become fox chow. Maybe them, but not her!

"Not so fast!" A loud voice snapped.

Flurry blinked when she suddenly tripped over something. She fell face-forward into the snow and let out a surprised yelp when the fox's' growling got louder. It was nearing them. "DON'T LET IT EAT ME!" She cried to the cats. While face-down in the snow, Flurry placed her two small paws over her head as if to protect it from the fox.

However, she didn't feel any pain. She didn't feel any teeth ripping into her scrawny body. In fact, she heard growls and yelping. Glancing back, barely, she noticed that two of three large cats had jumped the fox. OUT OF NOWHERE! They were going to _save_ her! Then her gaze fell on a gray she-cat, who was glaring at her. Flurry knew that this she-cat was watching her, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Her claws were tearing up the snow below her and she looked rather upset. Her dark blue eyes burned into Flurry, piercing her. "Eep!" She whispered and recovered her head. "Please don't eat me, wild cat!" She begged, murmuring into the snow. Flurry wouldn't be able to run, now that this gray she-cat was watching her.

"There," A voice mumbled.

Flurry could hear yelping sounds from fox that took off.

"Fallensky, join Tigertooth and chase that terrible intruder off our territory," A large, smokey-gray tom ordered. His voice was deep and it was very scary in a way.

At least, Flurry thought it was scary. This tom was huge, bigger than any other tom cat that Flurry had seen. He had long smokey-gray fur with these unusual white stripes lying on them. It looked like snow had formed in perfect stripes on his back! Not anywhere on the tom laid a single scratch or even a bruise. He was neatly groomed, even after just fighting this fox. A large scar sat on his right cheek and part of the toms' ear was missing. There was a V-shape at the tip of his left ear. His eyes were a deep and mysterious dark blue.

A small groan came from a cat came from the bushes on the right of Flurry. The tom simply looked at Flurry, seriously and growled, "Do not move." He then turned away from her and quickly hurried over to the tom that was lying in the bushes. "Ripplepaw? Are you okay?" He asked, his mood suddenly changing. His voice was now calm.

Flurry looked over to where the gray and white-striped tom disappeared too. He crouched over and looking into the bushes. Slowly, she sat up but the tom shot her a cold stare. As he did, she froze and sat still now. Her ears were flat against her head and her gaze was fixed on her silvery-white paws that nearly blended into the snow. If it weren't for the black Bengal markings, they would have blended in perfectly! (Yes. She's a silvery-white Bengal cat.) What were the wild cats going to do with her anyway?

"You can't exactly go anywhere Ripplepaw. You need to be more careful. I will go and fetch Petalfall," The tom turned to face me and he growled deeply, "If you dare move an inch or try to run, I will send so many cats after you and we will find you." With that said, he darted off deeper into the snowy forest.

Flurry flattened her ears. There was no use trying to run and hide. They would find her. They _are_ wild cats after all! They have lived in the forest longer than she ever has! Her gaze rested on the bushes, 'Ripplepaw' was in. Slowly, she gently stepped in his direction to get a better look at this cat. As she neared him, she noticed the same gray-blue tom cat that she had stolen prey from earlier.

"What do you want?!" The tom growled lowly. He was glaring at her from the corner of his eye. He was not a very friendly cat – at least to outsiders he wasn't. "You know, if it wasn't thanks to you, I wouldn't be in this mess!" He muttered before looking away. The tom then tried to stand up but fell right back down into the snow. He must have fallen or something. He was all cut up and covered with thorns from the bush! He was even bleeding a little.

"I didn't do anything!" Flurry replied and shook her head. Noticing his fresh wounds, the she-cat began to check them some. She looked at the wounds to see how serious some of them were and how some of them weren't too bad. There was one thing that stuck out like a thorn in a paw though. His back right foot was bent all awkwardly. "Oh my. Look at that foot of yours!" She gasped and flattened her ears. "You hurt it! Tell me, does this hurt?" Flurry reached over and then just pawed at his back right foot.

As soon as she pawed it, he let out a high-pitched yelp. "Yes! It hurts!" He growled and swatted at Flurry's head.

She dodged it though. She was now getting a closer look at the foot. "It's broken," She told him with a frown. "That's too bad. OH! I KNOW!" She purred happily, ignoring the fact that he was now growling at her, nonstop. She knew a lot about healing other cats – whether they were sick or even had a broken bone. It was as if she were born with this knowledge of plants. She didn't know what most of them were called though. Then again, she has had to raise herself in the wild for a while now. She had to learn a few things. "Maybe it's not broken… So if you don't mind, don't move!" She murmured and looked around the dry area. Most plants around the area were dead or barely alive. The snow usually froze them and slowly killed them. That wasn't going to stop Flurry though. She looked around for silky cobwebs, something to hold his foot and leg. She didn't need too much, just enough to do a little this and that! The she-cat picked up a stick and began to carry it around the area. She wasn't going to go too far, for when the gray and white striped tom decided to show up! She didn't want to get hunted down and most likely killed. They were all being a really mean though and Flurry didn't like it!

Seeing a cobweb, she smiled and began to twirl the cobweb with the stick, collecting it. She quickly made her way back to the tom that was still in the bushes. He looked kind of sad too. Perhaps it was the news Flurry had shared with him?

Ripplepaw lifted his head and eyed the she-cat, giving his this strange look. A low growl sounded from him and he flattened his ears, "What are you planning to do with that stick? I swear, if you smack me with—"

"If you don't stay quiet I will smack you with it," Flurry cut him off and gave him this serious look. The she-cat then began to claw at the cobweb, carefully taking it off the stick. "Now, hold still please." She muttered and began to wrap the toms' foot in the cobweb. She didn't wrap it too tight, but tight enough so that it wouldn't fall out-of-place worse than it already was. When she finished, she stepped back and nodded. "Now that should hold up until that other cat comes back with that other cat and those two cats come back," She mumbled. Sadly, she remembered what the oldest tom had said to her. Would they really chase her down if she decided to run? Maybe she could just leave their territory and live a happy life. While she was thinking about it, the two cats that chased off the fox came back. They were breathing heavily.

"We sure showed that fox!" A large dark brown tom laughed.

"Oh shut up, Tigertooth," Fallensky muttered, glaring at him.

Tigertooth huffed and fell silent. He looked a little beat up and he was bleeding some. In fact, his paw trails in the snow were leaving traces of blood. They were little specks, not too much. They would most likely be covered up by more snow anyway. "I'm surprised this little pest didn't leave," He commented, eyeing Flurry.

Flurry flattened her ears and backed away from Ripplepaw who looked very excited to see the two cats return. She sat there, staring at the ground. She was back in her original spot and she looked quite scared. What if they decided to attack her next?

"Tigertooth," Fallensky growled, glancing over her shoulder. "Look at what you did!" She snapped, seeing the traces of blood on the ground.

The tom turned around and noticed the little red specks of blood melted into the snow. "Oh whoops. It's not like I can control where I bleed, Fallensky." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You could at least clean up after yourself! Get some of those golden flower things that Petalfall always uses," Fallensky muttered, glancing between the dark brown tom and Ripplepaw. She sighed and made her way over to the young tom that was still in the bushes. "Look at you, all injured and lying in the snow. Teaches you not to run away from your patrol" She scolded him. "And what's this? Did you do something to your paw, again?! Ripplepaw, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" She scolded him, lowering herself to the ground to meet his eyes.

Flurry stayed silent. However, seeing the blood that came from Tigertooth made her shiver a little. She hated seeing blood and would rather have it all wrapped up and cleaned up. She coughed a little, "You know… You should really put something on those wounds of yours," She whispered softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "And golden flowers? That's goldenrod, actually. It's not very common in this area," She whispered.

"And what do you know, little pipsqueak?!" Tigertooth snapped.

She tensed up and flattened herself to the ground in submission. "N-nothing!" She whispered, staring at the piles of snow in front of her. She seemed so scared but yet, she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Actually, that young she-cat is correct," A very soft and soothing voice spoke.

Flurry looked up to see a pretty she-cat with long, cream-colored fur. She looked friendlier out of all the cats. She noticed a few plants sitting in front of her she must have sat down to speak. (The herbs. She sat the herbs down. XD.) A smile sat on her muzzle and her eyes lit up with something. Excitement? Curiosity? What was it? Flurry then looked at the plants and tilted her head. She noticed one out of three plants. "_That's_ goldenrod, c-correct?" She murmured quietly. Nervousness washed over her. What if the smokey-gray and white tom chased her out right then and there because she asked a question to the pretty she-cat?!

"Yes, indeed it is! In fact, she was also right to wrap up your apprentices' paw. If it wasn't, it might be worse! You should be thanking her, not yelling at her," She told Fallensky and Tigertooth.

_Apprentice?_ What was an apprentice? It must have something to do with their group of cats.

Tigertooth said nothing, just looked away. He looked quite upset when the cream-colored she-cat spoke to him. He had crouched down some and now his belly was barely touching the snow. He didn't look like a happy camper.

"Do not mind them, young she-cat. They are always cranky," A soft laughter sounded from her and she picked up the herbs delicately. She then scurried down the small snow mound and stopped in front of the bushes where Ripplepaw was. She shook her head and frowned at the young tom, "You really need to be more careful, Ripplepaw. Please. One day, you'll hurt your paw and leg and we won't be around to do anything about it!" She examined the small tom who was obediently sitting still. He didn't flinch of move, just sat there. "Oh, it seems you have already had it wrapped in some cobwebs. I wonder who did this," She murmured, talking to herself.

"I… Might have," Flurry whispered and then bit her tongue. There she goes, speaking out of term again!

"You?" The she-cat replied, turning to look to her.

Flurry nodded, staying silent. She didn't want to get in deeper trouble.

"You did an excellent job! Look at this, Smokestar!" She purred.

The she-cat looked kind of old. Her face was tinged with silver. Most of her fur was neatly groomed except for matted fur here and there. There wasn't much though.

The smokey-gray and white striped cat, known as Smokestar, just nodded and replied, "Yes. I see, Petalfall."

Flurry felt completely offended! Smokestar didn't even look at Ripplepaw's leg! He was still staring at Petalfall and then glancing at the she-cat!

"It's quite nice, actually. We will have to deal with the rest of your wounds later, Ripplepaw. We need to get you out of this snow," Petalfall replied as she finished up applying the chewed goldenrod. "Tigertooth, Fallensky, help him back to camp. I would like to speak to this she-cat for a moment." She looked to them and smiled some. She then turned her attention back to Flurry.

_She wants to speak to me?!_ Flurry was now a little nervous and began to awkwardly chew at her chest fur. Her paws were gliding across the snow and ice under her. Whenever she got nervous, she did awkward things.

"Petalfall, are you sure you want to speak to an outsider? I was going to escort her off the territory," Muttered Smokestar, glaring at her coldly.

Flurry crouched down at the sight of Smokestar's cold stare. She didn't like it one bit. When she heard Petalfall's voice, she felt a little better.

"What is your name?" She asked softly. Her voice was soft – just like an old cats voice should be! Soft and sometimes raspy but always having meaning.

"I-I-I am Flurry," The silvery-white Bengal replied and looked away.

"Flurry?" Petalfall gasped and took a step away from her. "You're joking, correct?" She asked.

Flurry shook her head and continued to stare at the snow below her paws. "I am not," She replied.

"Oh my. Smokestar…" Petalfall whispered, glancing at him. "Err. I must leave now. Goodbye Flurry." The cream-colored she-cat turned hard and picked up the leftover plants gently in her mouth. She then quickly scrambled away, looking as though she was in a rush.

"Flurry," Smokestar replied and shook his head. "Please leave, now." He growled. His entire posture had suddenly changed. The cat growled, but he looked as though he became more relaxed. It was unusual. "If you are not gone by sundown, I will personally hunt you down and force you to leave. I must return to my clan." He snarled and turned away from Flurry. He took off.

Flurry was left there, all by herself, like usual. The cold winds left a chilly presence there, as though something was there with her. It was too bad though. She knew she was alone and she always will be. She knew she wasn't going to have a friend in this terrible forest and she would eventually become wild-cat-chow or fox chow. The she-cat turned in the opposite direction and returned to her home in the roots – hungry and cold.

Why did both cats leave off in such a hurry?


	5. (Ch 3) Fishing Out Hope

**Chapter Three**

_**Fishing out Hope**_

* * *

Flurry sat inside her little home – inside the roots of some large and old tree. Her mind was questioning her with many things but one thing bugged her the most. Those wild cats, when she told her name to them, they looked scared or shocked. She couldn't figure out their expressions except that they left in such a hurry! It was as if they knew something. What if they did? They must have known something or else they wouldn't have seemed so… Shocked or scared.

A soft sigh escaped the scratched up, silvery-gray Bengal she-cat. She looked down at the plants that were scattered before her. At least she knew she had one thing in her life – the knowledge of these plants. These plants were magical things and she, Flurry, knew exactly what some of them did. It seemed like that was the only thing she had these days. Snow, plants, and dead prey. It would be nice to know her family – to know some other cats that could be her friend. She got up and crawled outside of her little den – only to come face-to-face with another cat.

"ACK!" Flurry yelped and jumped back into her den.

The young she-cat, about Flurry's age, let out a small giggle and stuck her head into Flurry's den. "Hehe, did I scare you?" She was a solid white she-cat with a little orange patch over her right eye. She smiled widely at me and tilted her head. "Come back out! Please? You look so lonely and bored. You've just been sitting here, staring at those plants!" She then ducked out of Flurry's den.

Flurry slowly crawled out feeling a little worried with who this cat may be. Is she another Wild Cat? Perhaps she was just an outgoing rogue or loner. But why would she be here, with her? Not many other cats knew of her little home in the roots of a tree.

"Come on slowpoke!" She called and turned to face Flurry, her green eyes shining with happiness. Her tail quivered with excitement and she even circled around several times. "You are so slow! I just circled like, three times! You're going to miss it! He's going to fall right into the water, let's go kitty!" The little white and orange she-cat darted away from Flurry's tree and skidded down a hill. "WEEEEEEE!" She cheered.

Flurry flattened her little, white ears and frowned. How could she have so much fun in the cold? Even though she, herself, had long fur and is used to the cold, she wouldn't be having _this_ much fun! And what did she mean 'He's going to fall right into the water."? Did that mean someone was going to fall into the water?! It was too cold to go swimming or even accidently fall into the water! Or was it on purpose? She was overwhelmed with questions about these two cats.

"BLAZEPAW HAS ARRIVED!" The white and orange she-cat purred, sliding down the hill and into a large ginger colored tom that was leaning over the river. As she bumped into him, he just glanced at her and hissed at her.

"Shhh!" He hissed and shook his head. "I'm trying to focus. Just shut up for a few seconds _please_ Blazepaw!" The large ginger tom muttered quietly and turned his attention back to the river he was standing in front of.

Flurry came to a slow halt and looked at the tom, standing over the river. She tilted her head some and watched him. He was standing over the water so… Awkwardly. He wasn't even leaning right and she could have sworn she saw his shadow overlapping the river. He wasn't even balanced right! He even looked like he was hunting for a live piece of prey in the forest. It was all wrong. "Um, cat? That is not how you fish… At all," Flurry whispered quietly.

"SHH!" The tom hissed, glaring in Flurry's direction. He then turned his attention back to the water and flashed his paw into the water. The only thing that happened was a huge splash! There was no fish or falling. Nothing happened except a flash of a paw and a huge splash.

Blazepaw purred and looked at the other tom. "You'll get it eventually, Sunpaw!" She smiled and nudged him. "Try again!"

"Um," Flurry murmured and took a few steps toward the two young cats. She then looked down at the narrow river. She sat beside the river at an angle, making sure her shadow didn't overcast in the water. She then crouched down a little but made sure she was completely balance. Her claws unsheathed and her ears were flat against her head. Flurry's blue eyes narrowed on the water and she watched. Seeing a silver flash, Flurry slashed at the water. As she scooped it out of the water, she brought it to her mouth and then bit the fish, killing it. "That is how you fish," She told the other two and sat the dead fish down gently in the snow. The little blood trickled from it and stained the snow. Flurry didn't care though; she was proud of her delicate and swift catch.

"Wow. That was impressive!" Blazepaw purred, staring at the dead silvery colored fish. Her eyes were full of excitement, obviously impressed by Flurry's fishing skills. "Can you teach me, please?" She begged.

"Pfft, beginners luck!" The ginger colored tabby tom, Sunpaw, muttered. His green gaze looked away from the two she-cats.

"Sure!" Purred Flurry, completely ignoring Sunpaws' comment. "Now look here, you need to make sure you don't have your shadow casting over the water," She whispered quietly. "You must be quiet and watch your shadows." Flurry continued to explain to Blazepaw how fishing really works. She was demonstrating to Blazepaw how one is supposed to move and claw at the fish.

After about five minutes, Sunpaw jumped up and grinned happily. "Wow! Let me try! Let me try!" She purred. The white and ginger she-cat then crouched down, a serious look crossing her ginger-patched face. Her green eyes narrowed on the water. The over-excited she-cat was now staring at the water and her claws slid in and out. She was definitely itching for a catch. Her tail quivered some and she looked very over-eager.

Flurry watched, sitting back some and staying quiet. As a cold breeze whipped through, her fur fluffed out some and she even shivered. She then glanced toward the tom and realized they had to be wild cats. Both of their names, Sunpaw and Blazepaw, both ended in the word '_paw_.' The same way Ripplepaw's name ended in paw! All of their names had something to do with nature and it confused her a little. Why would a wild cat even want a name like that? She even imagined her name as _Flurrypaw._ It just wouldn't work!

A small smile crept onto her face as she watched the young she-cat fish out a smaller sized fish. She then took a few steps toward Blazepaw and nodded. "That was great!" She commented. "Just make sure you're always stay balanced – don't balance on one paw." She told her, showing how to balance straightly.

Blazepaw nodded and copied her. "How long have you lived out here?! You know so much!" She purred and kneaded the snowy-ground. Her gaze turned soft as she turned to look over her shoulder at Sunpaw. "Come on, Sunpaw! Come learn!"

Sunpaw gave her a stiff glare and just shook his head. "Me? Learn from a rogue? I'll pass," He murmured and looked away.

Flurry let out a soft laugh but deep down, she felt just a tad bit offended by that word. She wasn't that bad at teaching and living out in the wild had taught her so much! She had to basically raise herself in the wild, trying to learn how to fish and hunt. Hunting wasn't always the easiest for her, even though when it was snowy and cold, she could blend in better. Flurry just wasn't the smartest with hunting – which resulted in her experimenting with fishing. It wasn't the easiest thing at first either but she got a hang of it real fast. To her, fish are the most delicious meal to her. It was just too cold to go fishing in the winter.

"It's not all that bad. She's quite nice! Come on Sunpaw," She looked over her shoulder at the tom who was sitting there, staring at the ground. Her eyes then grew wide and she frowned, "Pleasseeeee? For me?!" She whined to him.

Flurry thought she saw a small smile when Sunpaw said that to him. She tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Fine… Teach me," He murmured, flattening his ears and looking away. The tom got on all of his paws and got close to Blazepaw's face a little. "If you say anything to anyone back at PolarClan, I will hurt you!" He muttered, glaring at her. He then stepped past the two she-cats and towered over the water.

PolarClan? _That has to be what the group of Wild Cats is called!_ Flurry thought to herself! She then shook her head, clearing her thoughts and focused on the water in front of her. She eyed the tom's stance and giggled some. She then shook her head and lowered her gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Fishing, what does it look like?" Sunpaw replied, watching the river closely.

"Not like that," Flurry sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do as I do," She murmured and got in her fishing stance. She then began to slowly reach out to the water to show Sunpaw what to do and how to do it. "You need to be quick with your claws and your teeth," She murmured. "You need to watch your shadows and hope that it doesn't over tower the water. Make sure you do this and this," She whispered, showing him the movements.

Sunpaw nodded and copied her. He didn't exactly get it on the spot though. He kept losing his balance too! Finally, after several minutes the tom got the stance down – sort of. It would take a while for him to get it perfectly. "There, is that better?" He asked.

Flurry nodded and looked over to Blazepaw. "I think he's finally starting to get it," She murmured with a soft purr. Her gaze then returned to the tom, who was watching the water carefully. His dark forest-green eyes flickered every time he saw something move under the waters of the river. Everything around the three cats was quiet and the only noise heard was the river. She watched the toms' movements and how graceful he acted as he flashed a paw into the river. She was quite impressed by the toms speed when he brought a fish out of the water. However, he didn't get the fish to his mouth fast enough and he splashed away from him and landed back into the water.

"Really?" Sunpaw growled to himself, eyes narrowed. He shook his head and sat up straight, glancing over to the silvery Bengal cat. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Flurry responded.

"Nothing? Nothing at all? I must have done something wrong!" He muttered, glancing back down at the water. His tail flickered side to side and he was obviously agitated.

Flurry nodded slowly and looked down at the water. "You did nothing wrong. Your speed is incredible. Just get the fish quicker to your mouth – even if that means leaning a little closer. Not to close though. You don't want to get slapped in the face by a fish tail!"

"That happened the other day!" Blazepaw purred, nudging Sunpaw. "My brother was like this," She leaned toward the water and was very close to it. Her nose was nearly touching the water!

"Careful now, Blazepaw," Sunpaw coughed. He raised his paw and gently backed her away from the water. "I don't need you to fall into the river," He smiled some.

Flurry watched the two siblings sadly. Her gaze clouded over and she quickly looked away. _How nice it must be to have a brother… Or a sister_. She thought quietly to herself. Jealousy ran through her of how they were so caring toward one another and so gentle. The two of them had each other – probably parents too! "It must be nice to have a sibling," She murmured under her breath.

"Hrm? Did you say something? WAIT!" A loud gasp sounded from Blazepaw and she jumped back. "What's your name?"

The loud gasped scared Flurry a bit. Her fur even poofed out some! "Err. No. And I'm Flurry," She replied to the she-cat.

"Flurry? That's so pretty!" Blazepaw purred. "I'm Blazepaw and this is my brother Sunpaw!" She was just so easily distracted and so easily impressed. She was way too happy for being in such cold weather with short fur. Maybe she was used to it. Or maybe she was just too happy to care... Flurry couldn't figure her out.

"Meh," The Bengal replied quietly, lowering her gaze.

"Blazepaw, we should probably head back to the Clan," Sunpaw sighed. "They're probably worried about us. Look, the suns going to be down soon!" He looked toward the sky.

Flurry followed his gaze to the sky. It was almost sundown. The skies were turning a dark orange color and clouds were beginning to roll in. Her ears flattened against her head and she frowned. Tonight it would snow – most likely all night too. Tonight would be one cold and windy. The roots of a tree will not keep her warm for too long even if she found something to sleep on and cover herself up in.

"You're right, Sunpaw," Blazepaw let out a long, dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. I want to play some more!" She gave her brother huge, puppy-dog eyes.

Sunpaw shook his head and jumped onto all four of his paws and turned away from the two she-cats. "We must go, Blazepaw," He commanded. His gaze fell on Flurry and he slowly spoke, "Thank you." He didn't seem to appreciate her help very much and it stung her, just a little.

Flurry just nodded in response, still looking up to the sky. She had always loved the sunset and enjoyed watching it until the sun has disappeared. It made her feel warm on the inside. "I must go," She whispered quietly and looked to them. "Please don't tell the other Wild Cats I was here," She begged them. Turning sharply, the she-cat took off up the hill that Blazepaw had slid down earlier. Her mind began to remember what Smokestar said about being on the territory after sundown. She had completely forgotten! What if those two cats will tell him about being on the territory after the sundown? She would be 'personally hunted down!' If she were to leave during the night though, where would she even go? There weren't many places in the snow-covered land to stay at – especially around this time. The trees had no leaves (except pine trees) but Flurry couldn't climb! Flurry was not a fan of heights nor was she a fan of climbing up and down trees. She just wouldn't do it. Besides, it would probably be colder in a tree anyway. With the wind blowing, she would get snow blown all over her! She would freeze in a tree. Being in roots though wasn't all that better either.

Flurry approached her little makeshift den. She flattened her ears and stared at it for a few moments. Then, she made her way under a few roots and into the den. She wasn't going to stay there too long, she just needed the plants! Her gaze scanned the hallow area and she grabbed a few of the plants that sat there. In a hurry, she scrambled out of the tree and made her way back on the snowy land. Where would she go from there? She couldn't stay and she wouldn't be able to travel too far due to the lack of food and how cold it was. It would be a dangerous night but she had to get somewhere, right?

The silvery-white she-cat traveled through the few inches of snow. (Let's say three inches of snow.) Her gaze was fixed ahead and never once trailed off to the sides of her. Her mind was set on finding a new home and getting away from these crazy cats. They were going to hurt her if she didn't find a new home! She couldn't help think that Smokestar was just saying that because they couldn't afford sharing prey with them. Maybe he was just saying it, just to scare her off. Maybe he wasn't going to hurt her after all. It was too late to turn around though. She was climbing up a steep slope that was just covered in snow. Every few steps, her cold legs would give out and force her to fall down on her chest and belly. She even dropped a few plants but she couldn't go around and pick them up. She needed to keep going. If she were to turn around who knows what might be at the bottom of the hill! Flurry glanced over her shoulder to see to the bottom of the hill. There was nothing there but she almost reached the top of the steep slope! There was no point in turning around!

Finally, she reached the top of the hill and her gaze grew wide at the sight of a huge mountain. She didn't even know there was a mountain at the top of this hill! This must be where the fresh river-water comes from though. She continued after the river to the base of the mountain where she approached a cave. _I guess I have no choice but to stay here tonight._ She thought to herself. Quickly, her paws carried her through the cave opening and into the darkness. The river was the only noise she heard from within the cave. Beside the scent of the plants, the only other thing Flurry could scent was the fresh water. She decided to continue to follow the water but it only leads her to a dead-end within the cave. So, she turned around and began to follow the water back out. That's when she heard something. The noise was muffled though. _I'm just hearing things… I need to get out of this dead-end! _

She followed the water back to the opening of the cave and she realized that she was now over-looking the forest below her. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. All she could see was an endless stretch of white and the shadows of trees. This forest was huge! She scanned the tops of the trees and her gaze fell on the river that she could barely make out. The river soon disappeared in the distance though. A small purr sounded from her at the sight of the huge forest.

"Flurry…." A hushed voice whispered.

The hushed voice caused the she-cat to become completely scared. Her fur fluffed out and her ears fell flat against her head. Her tail lashed side-to-side and she was very uneasy about whatever had whispered her name. Was there another cat here with her or was she just really hearing things? When she sat the plants down, she heard the voice again.

"Flurry… Please do not be alarmed…" The voice whispered again.

The voice sounded so familiar – as if she has heard it before. It still creeped her out though. She scented the air and caught a strange scent. The scent smelled familiar too! It smelled of a sweet aroma and it wasn't her plants that she had taken with her. It was a different plant. Her eyes lit up. Was there really another cat here that knew her?! She thought she saw a flicker of light coming within the cave and she was very curious. I mean, who wouldn't be curious about a pretty light blue light? Quickly, she jumped to her feet and ran after the figure of light blue light. "Come back here!" Flurry called through the cave. She splashed through the stream of water and down a path of the cave. The cave became narrower as she followed the light blue figure through the cave. She then realized she was going down a small ramp in the cave. The cold stones under her paws gave her the chills but she needed to find this cat. Suddenly, she lost her balance and began to tumble-down this small ramp. The only thing that stopped her was by crashing into a huge rock! Now, she was lying on her back and staring at the sky that was covered in clouds.

"I'm… Outside?" She questioned herself. Rolling over, Flurry then realized she was still in the cave that was surrounded by rocks and a few patches of grass. There was a huge, dark gray stone within the cave that nearly reached the opening in the cave room. She felt around the ground and realized there was a little indentation. Flurry followed the little indentation and realized it was surrounding the large stone that sat in the middle of the room. "It must be a dried up-stream," She mumbled. Her gaze returned to the sky and she realized that the moon was hovering right above her head. Clouds nearly covered it up but one could still tell it was the moon. Her ears flattened and she gazed around the cave. There was nothing in there but the rock and the dried up-stream below her. And of course, the opening above the little cave.

A huge yawn escaped her and she began to make her way over to the side of the cave. She then lay down and stared at the rock. Something about this area made her feel a little better after hearing those strange voices and seeing that flicker of light – which led her to this cave room. Her eyes were falling heavy and she soon closed them, falling asleep.

"Welcome to Shattered Star Stone." A light blue figure sat on the other side of the room of Flurry. It seemed to be very, very faded and it couldn't be made out fully of what it was. "You've finally arrived, Flurry. Soon, you will have everything you ever wanted."


	6. (Ch 4) The Meeting

**Chapter Four**

_**The Meeting**_

Darkness, that's all Flurry saw surrounding her. Pitch black. There was no light anywhere. Just the noise of what sounded like trees whooshing in the wind. Her light blue eyes gazed around the area and she looked rather spooked. Where was she and what was happening? Why did she have to be in this darkness? She tried to move her little paws but it felt as though they were glued to the ground. Again, she struggled to move but nothing was happening. Opening her mouth, she tried to let out a sound but again… There was nothing. That's when she heard a noise.

_Tap tap tap. _

Her eyes grew wide with hope that someone was there. Once more, Flurry tried to call out into the darkness surrounding her.

_Tap tap tap. _

There it was again. Flurry once could feel a cold breeze and in the distance she could hear more than just the sounds of wind. Something was finally coming into sight! Her eyes narrowed when she tried to make out the figure. But all she saw was a bright blue light. There was nothing else there but that light. Hope filled inside Flurry and she tried to move toward the blue light. This time, her paws softly carried her over to the light and she purred in success. However, fear was still inside her. She was mixed with fear and hope. She still didn't know where she was or why she was there. "Hello?" She called out to the distance.

There was no answer but the blue light seemed to pause and look at Flurry.

Staring hard, Flurry began to make out the shape of the bright blue light. She could see a face, and ears! And even a body! It must be a cat, right? It just had to be. It was no ordinary cat but she could see still make out the shape. She continued to make her way after the blue light, her paws gently carrying her. Picking up the pace, the she-cat approached the blue light and the figure looked down at her. As she neared it, it began to rid of the light and form into this light-colored cat. As soon as most of the light faded, Flurry could see the figure clearly.

In front of her stood a light blue-gray figure with large white paws. Its eyes were a bright blue color, the color of the light that had faded away. The figures tail was gently folded around the cats large smoky-white paws. The tall figure looked down at Flurry and carefully steadied her. Then a gentle smile showed.

The darkness surrounding the two cats soon disappeared, slowly. It seemed to be lifted right above their heads. Flurry's gaze turned fearful as she watched the shadows disappear, revealing a huge field. The field was large, full of tall grass and surrounded by trees and bushes, making it looked as though there was nothing else beyond it. The sky above their heads was full of many, many stars. The large and full, white moon was a beautiful sight. The field was illuminated by the moon and stars, turning the field to look almost shaded by grays and black. Tons of scents surrounded her. From flowers to sap and honey, to cat scents. It was a strange. There were so many smells in this tiny field – none of which were familiar to Flurry.

"Welcome to StarClan, Flurry," The tall cat in front of her spoke softly. His voice echoed around her, going in different tones. Finally, it stopped and he bowed his head in respect to the she-cat. "My name is Slatestorm," He smiled friendly at her. He looked rather young and very big.

Flurry tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced with a flick of the toms tail.

"Shhh. Everything will be explained to you very soon, Flurry. I'm just here to welcome you," He purred calmly and began to walk around the area. His sharp gaze was fixed ahead of him and every last trace of blue on him had disappeared. Now, he looked like a normal tom cat. His body was built and his dark gray and white pelt was neatly groomed. His gaze was a dark green color.

Flurry looked at him completely confused. What was he talking about? What was _StarClan?_ He must be crazy. No. _She _must be crazy! Her imagination was going insane. So, she quickly shook her head. Perhaps this was a dream? Or was it real? It felt so real! The scents were all so clear and the grass beneath her paws was so gentle and soft. She could feel the breeze whisk through her fur. It was a chilly breeze. "What is StarClan?" Flurry asked quietly.

But when she looked up back at him, he was gone and so was the field. It was all gone.

Flurry's minty-green gaze opened slowly. She stirred slightly uncomfortable. _What happened?_ She asked herself quietly. Slowly, she rolled onto her side and stared at the opening over a huge rock in the cave. Outside the opening, there was sunlight. Pure sunlight! A purr sounded in her throat as she soaked in the warmth of the sun that filtered through the cave opening. Then her gaze returned to scan the cave. For a moment, she couldn't remember what was going on. Then the memory came back to her. She had taken refuge in this cave to get out of the cold snow. It felt wonderful to feel the sunlight beam down on her. Her purr got even louder as she soaked in the warmth. Her gaze scanned the cave and she flicked her ears. There were markings throughout small and round cave room. On the ground was a long indentation that led circled the stone. It was dry though. The indentation was dry. _It's got to be a stream, right? What else could be there?_ She asked herself. Then she noticed that there were more indentations in the main indentation. The smaller ones were… Paw Prints? Cautiously, Flurry took a step toward the dried up-stream and put her front, right paw into one of the paw prints. Surprisingly, it fit perfect! A low gasp sounded from her and she moved her paw away from the paw print. "Where am I?!" She whispered to herself.

"You're in PolarClan Territory," A low voice sounded.

Flurry jumped in surprise and took a few steps and she gazed up. On the other side of the rock there was a small ramp. At the top of the ramp were a she-cat, looking down at her with bright amber eyes.

"Flurry, how did you find this place?" The she-cat asked softly as she walked down the little ramp and sat on the other side of the large rock.

Tilting her head some, Flurry looked rather confused. How did this she-cat know her name? She looked so familiar though. Then a gasp sounded from her, "Are you one of those Wild – Err, Clan cats I met the other day?" She asked quietly. How did she find her?

The she-cat dipped her head and smiled once more. "I am. My name is Petalfall. Do you remember?" Her voice was still that same, soothing and calm voice she met the other day. There was no panic or worry in it. Just calmness.

Flurry took a deep breath and relaxed some. If it was another wild cat, she would surely be injured or at least chased out of the territory again. "I do… It's nice to see you and not one of the others," She mumbled quietly in response to the she-cat. The other day when she met Petalfall, she was really calm and really good with plants. In fact, she had corrected Flurry a few times on which plants were better for the situation of Ripplepaw's leg.

"Please, tell me… How did you get here?" Petalfall asked, her eyes growing with curiosity.

Flurry tilted her head some and looked to the ground. She couldn't exactly remember what happened the other day as of to how she got here. She knew it was a little light that guided her here, but would Petalfall even believe something that silly?_ Yeah. I saw some light and it took me here! That sounds real smart, Flurry!_ She let out another sigh and looked around the cave, unsure how to answer. "I guess I just… Found it," She told Petalfall.

Petalfall looked a little saddened by her answer and she flattened her ears. "Found this place?" She echoed and lowered her gaze. "I see. Did you stay the night here?"

"I did," Flurry replied to the she-cat.

"Tell me… Did you have any strange dreams?"

"Um…" Flurry lowered her gaze and was now staring at the paw print that was indented in the dried up-stream area. "I might have, why?" She replied. Why was the she-cat so interested in what happened to her? Petalfall may be a 'Clan Cat' but that gives her no reason to continuously ask her questions!

The cream-colored she-cat just raised her head and took a few steps toward Flurry. "Please Flurry, tell me what that dream was about. It would really help me out," She asked her softly.

Flurry knew that the she-cat would not rest so she began to explain the dream to her. It was a little complicated to explain, especially the part where some cat came up to her and greeted her from, 'StarClan.' She still didn't even know what StarClan was. Yet, here she was explaining to Petalfall her crazy dream! She must think she's crazy! The way her dream sounded made Flurry like it was all her imagination. But it wasn't… It felt so real to her, and she told Petalfall that too.

"It just all felt… So real. I could feel the wind, I could hear it. I could feel the tall grass between my paws and it was just so… Real," she explained to Petalfall and soon fell silent. She flattened her ears and looked to the ground, staring at the several paw prints in the dried up-stream. It was strange to see the indentations within an indentation but at the same time it was really neat. The paw prints, of course, were from a very long time ago. This cave must be hundreds of years old!

"StarClan… They… They contacted you?" Petalfall whispered and she darted over to the she-cat, smiling brightly. "Do you know what that means, Flurry? There is still hope!" A loud gasp sounded from her and she took a few steps back some. "You must come with me, Flurry. Please. I have something to show you!" Quickly, she turned around and ran up the little ramp, disappearing into the shadows of the cave.

Flurry blinked and tilted her head. What had just happened?

"Come on!" Petalfall purred, poking her head back around the corner of the cave room and beamed. "Let's go!" Once more, she disappeared into the shadows of the cave.

"Hey! Wait up!" The Bengal called after her and bounded after Petalfall.

Flurry followed Petalfall up a wide mountain path. Her fur shivered as the winds grew stronger the higher they went up the mountain. Fear stretched inside her as she gazed down the mountain path. She could barely make out the snowy-ground the mountain rested on. Where was this crazy cat taking her? She didn't want to ask Petalfall where they were going either because she didn't want to be a nuisance to the hard-thinking she-cat. The mountain path was somewhat covered in snow, about half an inch deep and it had many paw prints on it. She could tell that these paw prints were fresh from this morning or at least a recent walk. At the top of the cold mountain, a strong breeze whisked by and blew snow up at the she-cat. Her reaction to shivering from the cold was to fluff out her long fur. "Are we almost there?" She asked Petalfall.

Petalfall looked back at the Flurry and nodded. "You see those two large boulders?" Her muzzle pointed toward these two large boulders that were leaning against each other.

Flurry followed to where she was pointing and she saw the two boulders. They were bigger than any other boulder she has ever seen! It's like they were formed there from the mountain a long time ago! "Wow…" She whispered quietly.

"Yes, yes, come along little one. I have to show you this now," Petalfall purred happily. She then trotted to the two boulders.

Flurry followed after her and stopped in front of the boulders. They were the largest boulders she has ever seen in her life. Up close they just looked bigger! She lowered her gaze to a small, narrow entrance that Petalfall was going through. She followed her through the tunnel and tons of scents came to her. Tons of cat scents ranging from she-cats to toms, to kits and even queens! Then she froze on spot as soft murmurs sounded from deeper within the tunnel. "P-Petalfall?" She whispered fearfully. Where was she taking her?  
"No one is going to hurt you, Flurry. Come _on!_" Petalfall frowned at her and nudged the she-cat, talking in a soft and relaxing voice. "As long as you stick with me, they will not lay a paw on you. Just… Please trust me and I will explain everything to you." Then she fell in synch with walking beside Flurry.

Flurry was scared and she looked around the small cave with wide, fearful eyes. She couldn't believe where she was being escorted to. This had to be the Clan, it just had to be! The scents in the cave just gave away the PolarClan smell. This was where they lived… In this warm cave with each other. But what did Petalfall want with her?

The cave floor was cold and the tunnel was slightly narrowed. Inside the cave were several small crystals that lined the wall, reflecting the little light and guiding their path. One could see the ground and the walls of the tunnel, slightly lit up with the little light the crystals gave. It was a colorful cave it seemed, but it was still a scary place. Petalfall had taken the lead and Flurry followed closely behind her. Within a few seconds, the voices that belonged to each different cats had grown louder. Flurry could barely hear them but she knew there were many cats in this place.

Petalfall came to a slow stop at a huge opening in the cave. It was a large, round area with no ceiling. It was just an open area with cats roaming around. There were rocks scattered throughout the round room and crystals lined the walls. The walls surrounding the area were not very high but they were high enough so that a cat couldn't climb out. However, there were ramps that lined the cave a cat could climb but it seemed that the stones were the main entrance.

Flurry's eyes grew wide. The cave room was huge! And there was no cave roof! The sun was beating down directly on the snow that sat in the cave. She could see several cats running around and chasing each other and other cats soaking up the sun on some of the rocks. There were a few groups of cats that were sitting with each other and chatting with one another. She then noticed Petalfall going down a small slope that lead into the Clan and she slowly made her way after her. All confidence had drifted away from her when she slid down the small slope that was covered with snow. When her paws hit the snow, she realized that it wasn't as deep as the snow outside the cave area. Her gaze scanned the camp and she noticed that there were these strange-looking places build for, what she guessed, dens. It looked like the Clan had dens built for the cats. In the middle of the camp was, strangely, a large and dead tree. There were no leaves on it. Beside the tree looked like something a small pile of prey.

"Welcome Flurry to PolarClan," Petalfall purred and gazed around the camp.

Most of the cats had noticed the newcomer with Petalfall. Flurry felt instantly embarrassed. _They must be thinking of me poorly! _She thought to herself as the stares from other cats burned her. She knew they were all looking at her like she was crazy. Even though she wanted to show them that she could be brave, she felt too pressured to show her braveness. She flattened her ears against her head and then lowered her head. "Petalfall, what do you think you're doing? I'm a _loner_, not a Clan cat!"

"Shh, we must go find Smokestar," Petalfall said and then tapped her chin with her tail. "Raise your head and straighten up!" She told her. "You don't want to make the first impression a bad one, do you?"

Flurry frowned and straightened up the best she could. However, she just didn't have the courage. She was coming into a new environment with a bunch of strange cats she had never seen before but for a few of them. She remembered the cats from the other day – Tigertooth and Fallensky. They were sitting under the large tree, staring at her with cold eyes. Fallensky looked away and muttered something Tigertooth and they both chuckled. They then grinned widely at Flurry and she flinched some. "Petalfall…" She whispered sadly.

"You finally returned," Grumbled a voice. On top of a tall, huge rock sat a large, dark gray tom cat with white stripes. His blue gaze turned cold when he saw Flurry. "Why is she here?"

Petalfall looked up at Smokestar and she sighed, "We need to talk to you, Smokestar. It's about…. StarClan."

Smokestar's eyes grew wide and he jumped from the rock, landing softly on the snow. "StarClan?" He echoed quietly. "Let us talk in your den, Petalfall." He then took the lead and led both the she-cats to a hole in the cave.

Flurry flattened her ears and followed in the toms paw prints to the hole that sat in the cave wall. The two of them squeezed through the entrance. She hesitated after them but took a deep breath and ducked down to go into the rocky den. Inside, the first scent she caught was plants. Her gaze grew wide with curiosity as she saw many amounts of plants sitting in the den. There were tall plants, short plants, leaves and even stems! She couldn't believe how many plants were in this den.

"Is Ripplepaw asleep?" Smokestar asked quietly.

Petalfall looked through the narrow tunnel that lead to another small room. She then brought her head back into the small cave room and nodded her head. "He is very much asleep."

"Good. Now tell me. What is this about StarClan?" Smokestar asked, towering over both of the she-cats.

"She saw them, Smokestar. Flurry met with a cat from StarClan."


	7. (Ch 5) The Opportunity of a Life Time

Sorry guys. This chapter isn't as major as the other chapters had been. Please don't hate me. x3

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**The Opportunity of a Life Time**_

Flurry looked at the two older cats. She had no idea what they were talking about. She didn't even know what the cat she met the other night was talking about! All she could think was that these cats were crazy (or on some _serious _catnip! XD). They were talking about these… Dead spirits that lived in the sky. How could a dead cat communicate with a cat that was still surely alive? Did that mean that the cat she met the other night in her dream was dead?! If that was so, Flurry had hoped that she would never talk to another dead cat in her life. It was strange to still be alive and breathing and having dead spirit cats talk to you. Surely PolarClan was delusional. As she thought about her dream, she remembered how lively everything felt – the grass, the breeze, the voices… They seemed so real. The grass, she remembered, felt so silky and soft. It tickled when it brushed against her legs. Was it strange that she was able to communicate to this so-called, 'StarClan'? Could all cats do it or just certain ones? It was so confusing how the 'Clan' life lived.

"Smokestar, you do realize what this means, correct?" Petalfall's voice snapped Flurry out of her mind drifting off and thinking about StarClan. The medicine cats gaze lowered to the small she-cat who was staring at the ground, pawing at the cave floor.

"Kind of, Petalfall. Flurry, please excuse us," Smokestar mumbled and dismissed Flurry to go outside the cave den.

Flurry tilted her head some as though she was about to question the tom. But he gave her a serious look and she quickly got up on her paws and turned around, leaving the den. The she-cat padded through the snowy-terrain and stared at the ground. She wondered why Smokestar had dismissed her. She could understand the two older cats wanting to talk to each other about StarClan and they had, but why ask Flurry to leave? Was she disturbing their conversation? A sigh escaped the young she-cat and she unsheathed her claws. Slowly, she began to drag one of her claws in the snow.

"Hey! Is that Flurry?! Look Sunpaw, that's Flurry!" A voice squealed and within a few seconds a small solid-white she-cat came darting over to Flurry. "Hi Flurry," Blazepaw greeted.

Flurry raised her head and stopped drawing in the snow. She looked over to the always-happy and hyper she-cat, Blazepaw. This was the 'apprentice' she had met the other day in the forest. Looking over her, she noticed that Sunpaw had stayed near a den, talking with another cat.

"Hello Blazepaw," Flurry mumbled in response with a flick of her tail. At least one cat in the Clan was friendly. But wouldn't the other Clan cats think lowly of poor Blazepaw? Flurry couldn't have that. She didn't want to be the cause of the she-cat being disliked for making friends with a rogue! So she turned away and asked quietly, "Are you sure you should be talking to me?"

Blazepaw replied with a, "Huh?" She then trailed to stand in front of Blazepaw. "Of course I should be! Why wouldn't I? Aren't you here to join the Clan?" She asked.

Flurry stared at the ground when she asked that question. Is that why Petalfall had brought her here? To join the Clan? Her mind boggled with questions. Could she even pass as a Clan cat? She might have been a rogue for some time and learned how to fight and hunt but how could she ever pass as a _Clan cat_? It was strange to even _think _why they would want a rogue to join the Clan and fight beside them. She had not one inch of Clan cat blood in her. Then her mind trailed to StarClan. Was that why this so-called 'StarClan' contacted her? Did they want her to join the Clan?

"Well?" Blazepaw asked.

Flurry let out a soft chuckle and looked away from the she-cat. "I could never join the Clan. I have no Clan cat blood in me!" She explained and flattened her ears. They would never accept her even if she did join. She would always be known as a rogue. Or a loner. Never as part of the Clan. She just wasn't cut out for it! Besides, Smokestar would never accept a rogue into the Clan! Especially one her age.

"You don't need Warrior Blood!" Blazepaw squealed and fluffed out her fur. She stood up tall and puffed out her chest, "As long as you can stand tall and look brave! As long as you can strike you enemy quickly," Gently, she pawed at Flurry and then grinned widely. "And as long as you stay loyal, you would make a warrior."

Was that it? Looking brave, standing tall, being quick and loyal? That's all it took to be a so-called Warrior? It couldn't be. From the looks of it, most of the cats were born within the Clan. They looked as though they had been made into a 'warrior' at a young age – like they've trained for it. Flurry would be too late to train to become a warrior.

Flurry decided to change the subject from joining a Clan to this so-called warrior. "What is a warrior?" She asked Blazepaw.

"A warrior? It's a cat who has trained for moons to become the best warrior they can be! They are the main fighters and hunters and patrollers who have tried their best to learn the ways of the Clan. We all start as a kit. We are given a name when we are kits. For example, I was known as Blazekit when I was younger. My brother, Sunpaw, was known as Sunkit. Then we hit the age of 6 moons and were turned into apprentices," Blazepaw purred with happiness. She looked excited to tell this story and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"So. When you're born, you're only known as a kit to the Clan? What do you do?" Flurry asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You just sit there and play with your denmates!" She beamed brightly and shook her pelt out. "You're too young to do anything, obviously. You're only a kit!"

"And six moons…. That's the age of an apprentice? And you train to become a warrior?" Flurry still looked kind of confused. Why would you have to train to be a warrior? It seemed like a lot of work and she was very unsure if she could pull it off. She wasn't the strongest cat in the Clan. Of course, she was speedy and silent through the forest, but definitely had little strength. Maybe she could improve her physical strength if she had the chance to join the Clan. But who knew what Smokestar would have her do! She might have to battle a fox, or a badger!

Blazepaw purred at the silver she-cat, her green eyes beaming. "Yes! Training to be a warrior is the most important thing. If you don't train, you could run into a lot of trouble when you grow older. One needs to learn how to fight and hunt for the Clan. That is the rule set by StarClan."

There was that word again. StarClan. That word that meant dead cats living in the sky and telling the Clan what to do. These cats sure were crazy. But instead of blurting out something she shouldn't, she said, "That's neat. Do warriors do any extra training to become a better rank?"

"Oh no," Blazepaw said quickly and lowered her gaze. "In fact, the only higher ranks are the Deputy and the Leader. Right now, Blackshadow is our deputy and Smokestar is, obviously, our leader."

"Deputy?"

"It's a cat in training to become a leader – to succeed the leader after he loses all nine lives," Blazepaw explained.

That was a major shocker. That wasn't fair at all! Leaders of Clans got nine lives?!  
"D-did you say nine?!" She gasped.

Blazepaw nodded. "Totally cool, right?"

"Blazepaw!" A low voice growled.

Flurry and Blazepaw both turned and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. To her surprise, she saw a large black tom with a piercing green gaze. He was slightly bigger than Blazepaw was and he didn't look very happy.

"What are you doing talking to this loner?" The tom demanded, his growl growing louder by the second as he gazed coldly at Flurry.

Blazepaw looked away from the tom and flattened her ears, "I'm just being friendly, Viperpaw."

_Viperpaw._ Flurry thought. He had to be another apprentice. But he was so much bigger than the apprentices she has met! His fur looked nice and shiny too, barely dappled with flecks of snow that have fallen. He looked rather mean.

"To a loner. To a _loner,_" He growled. "You shouldn't be talking to a loner, let's go." He muttered and turned away from the she-cats. Gazing over his shoulder, he tossed Flurry another cold look and then down to Blazepaw. "Now."

"I'm coming," She mumbled quietly and whispered to Flurry, "Viperpaw sure is a stick in the mud! I'll talk to you soon! Bye Flurry!" The white she-cat then turned away and trotted after the tom known as Viperpaw.

The tom didn't have to be so rude! Blazepaw was just being friendly, it's not like she was going to get hurt or anything by Flurry anyway. In fact, Flurry has never hurt another cat in her life! Maybe when she was younger she might have accidentally hurt someone, but that was when she was a lot younger. Now, she was about the age of Blazepaw, Sunpaw and possibly Ripplepaw and Viperpaw. Though, she was a lot weaker and smaller than them. They probably have been training for many moons. A soft sigh escaped her and she lowered her gaze back to the ground, returning to her drawing.

"Flurry! Come in here!" Smokestar called from inside the rocky-cave den.

She jumped in surprise by the toms' loud voice. Turning around, she pushed through the slightly frozen moss and entered the den. The familiar scent of the plants instantly returned to her and she smiled brightly. She then stopped just on the other side and gazed around, catching the sight of the plants again.

"Flurry," Petalfall's voice sounded softly. "Have you ever thought about joining this Clan?"

Total surprise washed over the young she-cat. Did she just ask her what she thought she did? "I… I…" Flurry tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. How could she just up and join the Clan? True, she wouldn't mind having some extra protection or even some new friends that won't hate her, but she wasn't Clan born! What will the other cats think of Petalfall _or_ Smokestar's decision? Won't they think low of them? "I don't know what to think of that, Petalfall," She whispered softly.

Smokestar's deep voice sounded, "If you join the life as a Clan cat, you must have no contact with rogue life. You will be loyal to the Clan and if you ever think about betraying us, you will make up for it." His dark gaze trailed to Flurry's and he shook his head. He didn't look at all happy with this. The tom's voice was serious as he spoke, "There are rules you must oblige by as well. You will train as an apprentice – alongside Ripplepaw and Sunpaw and the other apprentices. You will learn what it takes to become a Warrior and you will train if you wish to join."

Flurry looked up at the tom. Worry hid in her eyes and she searched for any sympathy or something in the leaders eyes. Of course, he was as hard to read as a rock! He showed no emotion, no gratify, no nothing. His eyes were serious, more serious than anything before. She could tell he looked very displeased though. He was, after all, letting a rogue into the camp. Or loner, or whatever she was classified as. It didn't matter! She was just asked to join the Clan. It's such a big decision.

"You will not slack in training and you will be pushed to your limit to improve. If you wish to join us, there is no turning back to your old life in the forest. And if you do not join us, we will escort you to the end of the territory and you will no longer be welcomed on PolarClan land," Smokestar explained, standing tall.

Petalfall gave Flurry a little nudge. "It wouldn't only improve your life but it will help us as well. We are in desperate need of more warriors. And with the next Leaf-bare coming up..." She trailed off, flattening her ears. Her gaze turned to a sad look and everything about the perky she-cat had died. She was very saddened by what she was about to say.

Flurry frowned and looked to the ground. "C-can I think about it?" She asked Smokestar and Petalfall quietly.

Before Smokestar had a chance to speak, Petalfall nodded and said, "Yes you may. You can have a night to think about it. I'm sure it's a lot to take in. In fact, why not you stay here tonight? There is an extra nest in the patients' room!" Her mood had suddenly changed from happy to sad to happy once more. She was a very strange she-cat.

"Petalfall," Smokestar muttered.

Flurry looked at the medicine cat a little curious. She would have to stay in camp for a night? Perhaps joining the Clan wouldn't be such a bad idea. She would get to learn how to hunt and how to fight, but she would also have a chance to meet new cats! It was so strange getting an opportunity to join these cats. An opportunity like this doesn't just happen. A cat had to prove themselves worthy to be in this Clan. So what did Flurry do to impress them? It had be the entire StarClan thing. They must want her to be able to communicate with these dead cats. It was still awkward to think that she was able to dream and talk to these dead cats. Did that make her crazy?

"Okay, I'll stay here then. But I have a few things I want to do. I'm a little hungry and I need to gather a few things I didn't have the chance to grab at my den," She mumbled softly to Smokestar and Petalfall.

"You will not leave this Clan today, Flurry," Smokestar growled some. It was obvious he didn't completely trust her yet. The tom shook his head and then made his way through the half-way frozen moss that hung over the cave entrance and disappeared into the camp.

Flurry flattened her ears and then nodded slowly after he was gone. It's not that she had too much to grab. Perhaps she could do that another day. A soft sigh escaped her and she looked down at the cave floor. She didn't mind being around all the plants though! That was the one thing she enjoyed the most – different plants. Some of them were so much prettier than the other and some tasted different from the others. It was nice to know that plants could help out wounded and sick cats also. "Petalfall, what exactly is it you do?" She asked her.

"Me?" Petalfall asked softly and she purred. "I am the medicine cat. I am to help out the sick and injured cats of the Clan. I am also the closest cat PolarClan has to StarClan." She replied as she began to look around the den. Quickly but softly, the she-cat began to move the plants around.

"Oh. Is that how you knew what Goldenrod was?" Flurry asked. It was nice to be able to talk to such an older and experienced cat about different herbs.

"Yes. I have trained to know about herbs since I was younger than you were. I always found the ways of a medicine cat interesting…" Petalfall's voice was soothing – as usual but a little raspy. She was a lot older than most of the cats Flurry has met lately. But she knew a lot about plants – or herbs. It was interesting.

"How is Ripplepaw?" Flurry asked, glancing toward the 'patients den.' She remembered the tom had severely injured his paw the other day when he was running from the fox. Frankly, she didn't even remember how the tom hurt his paw or what happened to it. The only thing she could remember was wrapping it up in cobweb. She thought it was broken.

"He's only sprained a few bones in his paw. However, he won't be returning to his apprentice training for a while," Petalfall sighed quietly and looked to the opening. "I feel kind of sorry for him. He was almost ready to become a warrior. In about a moon or so and now he's stuck in my den – unable to move his paw or even walk on it."

"That's too bad," Replied Flurry and she then turned away. "Hopefully it'll help soon. I know this plant… It's a very rare plant but it's rumored to be able to help sprained bones. It's known as the Purple Flower, at least to me. It's like Alpine something…" She trailed off and tried to think of the word. But this plant was a purple flower with long stems. (No. It's not a herb that is commonly used in the warriors' book. In fact, it's a completely new plant that I found grew in the Alpine territory. It's known as Alpine Phacelia.) The young she-cat shrugged the thought off and then let out a huge yawn. She was very sleepy for she didn't get too much sleep last night. And traveling up a mountain side is a lot of work.

Petalfall gave her a strange, but soft, look and then smiled. "You can tell me about it later. I've never heard of this plant before. But you should get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you." She told the young she-cat and turned back to her own plants.

Flurry nodded slowly and stumbled into the Patients Den and found an empty nest in the back of it, far from where the sleeping Ripplepaw laid. Her gaze rested on the young tom for a few seconds and she realized he was sleeping peacefully. His injured paw was stretched out in front of him and it was wrapped in some cobweb. It looked pretty bad but what did she know? The she-cat gently crawled to the mossy nest and then laid down in it. She curled up tight and closed her eyes. Excitement rippled through her as she thought of joining the Clan. It would be perfect to be able to learn how to do things she never knew how to do before. Meeting new cats would also be fun. Unless they were all going to be rude like Viperpaw. That tom had gotten under her fur faster than a tick would! She tried to clear her mind as her eyes closed slowly. Soon, the she-cat fell asleep.


End file.
